hellskitchenfandomcom-20200223-history
Eddie Langley
Eddie Langley was a contestant on Season 3 of Hell's Kitchen. He ranked in 11th place. Personality Despite being born with renal cystinosis, Eddie was a determined chef who showed potential early on. Unfortunately, he was not very vocal in the kitchen, as seen during the second service, which lead him to be pushed around by his teammates, leading to his elimination. Season 3 Episode 1 Eddie was the sixth person to get his signature dish tasted by Ramsay. When he introduced himself, Ramsay shook his hand as he could not believe his face was so angelic and he was looking fucked. He cooked scallops for his signature dish, and was judged alongside Brad, who also cooked scallops. Despite Brad claiming they were good, Ramsay forced him to admit that his scallops were raw. During dinner service, Eddie was on the garnish station. He was very unnoticed during that service as he did not make the most mistakes. At one point near the end of the service, a minor fire erupted on his station. The blue team won the dinner service, despite Ramsay telling nobody won that night. Episode 2 During the Dover Sole Challenge, Eddie was only able to clean two fish in 30 minutes, but only one of them were deemed acceptable. His team lost the challenge 8-9, and were forced to clean the remaining Dover Sole for the next service. During dinner service, Eddie was on the appetizer station with Brad. At one point, Rock and Brad tried to take over his station despite his insistence for them to leave him alone. That led to an excess of spaghetti being cooked, and Ramsay urged him to take control of his station. Things got worse when one of his risottos was way to peppery which Ramsay said that he "wouldn't even serve it to a fucking pig". He was then kicked off and replaced by Brad. The blue team lost the dinner service as they were kicked out of service, and Rock was named "Best of the Worst". Eddie was Rock's first nominee for elimination, with Josh being the second. He was eliminated for being the "little man" of the team and for not managing his section. Ramsay's comment: "Eddie's got a big heart. Sadly, he couldn't even hold his own section. He made far too many simple mistakes and he didn't merit running his own restaurant." Nomination history Trivia *He was born with renal cystinosis, a very rare genetic disease. *After his appearance on the show, he used his fame to raise awareness for his disease. Quotes *"I'm a bulldog in a chihuahua's body. What can I say?" *"It seems like in the world today people look at little guys like they can't get stuff done and that's partially why I'm here. You know, show them what I got." *(After being eliminated) "My biggest regret in Hell's Kitchen is just not being loud. I should've just went in full blast and just tore the place apart. Getting kicked off sucks and uh that you know I did it to myself." Category:Chef Category:Season 3 Category:Georgians Category:11th Place